game_scriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
God of War: Ascension
Narrator: In the time before the titans, before the gods of Olympus, a great battle was waged. The Wrath of the Primordials. The very beings who forged the earth, raged out of control for an eternity. And from this rage, this madness of war, the furies were brought forth. Neither titan nor god, mortal nor shade, the furies were bound to no one for they were the guardians of honor. The enforcers of punishment. The bane of traitors. When Zeus came to power, he found he had little to fear from the sisters. The furies sought retribution only for those whom they deemed guilty. The first of these traitors was Aegaeon the Hecatonchires. When the brute pledged a blood oath to Zeus, only to later betray the king of the gods, the furies were quick to take action. The sisters relentlessly hunted Aegaeon and upon capturing the creature, tortured him without mercy. For the furies believed death was too kind for this oathbreaker. Aegaeon the Hecatonchires became an example to all. A special symbol for those who might think to break a blood oath with a god. GOD OF WAR: ASCENSION Narrator: Kratos, the great Spartan general was finally defeated. Driven mad, tortured and uncertain of his surroundings, the warrior found himself captured like a fly in the web of the furies. Kratos: Never. Never again. is on his knees. He is chained to the walls. Fury: Hello, Kratos. What's wrong? You seem confused, Kratos. Having trouble remembering our special time together? hits him a couple of times. Fury: But then again, we were rudely interrupted by my sister. Alecto was never one for manners! hits Kratos so hard that part of the chains flies off his head. Fury: Not to worry. I am quite skilled at teaching... Respect! dodges the strike. Fury: For what you’ve taken, I owe you that. pulls one of the chains out of the wall. As it turned out, he was chained by his own blades of chaos, which were inextricably fused with Kratos’ arms. He begins to violently attack Fury. Fury: Is that the best you can offer? Your rage means nothing! cuts her stomach, releasing the guts. Fury tries to escape, but Kratos sets off in pursuit. Fury: I will not be ruined by a mortal! You are a worthless mortal! Die, mortal! You will perish in your attempt to be free! We will see how you fare against the Hecatonchires! releases flies and turns Aegaeon's hand into a creepy monster. Kratos defeats it. Fury: You cannot defeat us! I will not indulge you as my sisters do. breaks out a part of the dungeon along with Kratos, thus freeing one of the Prisoners... Prisoner: Glory be to Olympus! I am free! Gods give me strength. is attacked by the transformed hand of Aegaeon and dies. Soon, Kratos finds a brothel. Whore 1: Is that Kratos? The gods have rewarded us. Glory to Eros. He has given us a champion. Come champion show me your strength. Whore 2: No, me! Whore 3: They are nothing come with me and experience the greatest of pleasures. Kratos notices a ring shaped like an omega symbol on the finger of a Whore 3 and attacks her. She appears to be one of the furies. Fury: He is mine! I will take care of this! have a brief fight. Fury: You have caused me pain for the last time, Spartan! uses her flies again and turns Aegaeon's face into a horrible monster. He defeats the monster and kills Fury, taking her amulet. Narrator: Focusing only on the task ahead, Kratos struggled to remember the weeks prior to his imprisonment; to the time when he set out to break his bond with Ares, the god of war. THREE WEEKS EARLIER is sitting at the table, and, seemingly, drinking heavily. He tries to take a necklace off the table, but it turns out to be a mirage. After that a man appears in front of him, looking like a ghost. Shade: Your mind is troubled. tries to strike him with his blade but it passes through the ghost. Shade: But your skills are still without equal. Kratos: Do you have business with me? Shade: I do. But this is not the manner to discuss it. Kratos: I see no other way. Shade: You have no reason to trust me, Spartan. I only ask that you try. sees his wife, but apparently, this is another mirage. Shade: Your thoughts are net your own but I can help you. I believe these belong to you. gives Kratos the necklace and a ring, which he tried to take from the table. Shade: Use these items to still your mind, Kratos. Do not let illusion deceive you. Have the visions ceased? beautiful and bright room turns into a dirty stinky hole with battered dishes and broken furniture. Kratos: I see only you. Shade: Good. You will need this skill for the path ahead. Kratos: And what path is that? Shade: The path of freedom, Kratos. Kratos: Freedom? Shade: Yes. Freedom. Freedom from the furies who relentlessly hunt you in the name of Ares. And ultimately freedom from your bond to the god of war himself. Kratos: Break an oath with a god? Ha. Of all the minds in question, mine is not the one to worry about. Shade: You waver from sound mind to illusion in the beat of a heart. Is that any life for a great warrior? The furies are near. They cannot know I speak with you. I will draw them away. The truth waits for you in Delphi, Kratos. Seek the oracle. finds the cup with the flame of Ares. Voice: For those who seek the truth, the heat of Ares’ fire has no burn. finds the cup with the ice of Poseidon. Voice: Take the ice of Poseidon and you will find your path. rises to a huge serpent temple, located high in the mountains. On the way he meets a pilgrim. Pilgrim: The offerings will please the oracle this time. I know it. trips on ice and falls. Pilgrim: No, no, no! My gifts! She must have them all. It will have to be enough. flies in and grabs a pilgrim. Pilgrim: Nooo. Help me! Someone please help me! he dies. Kratos wasn’t lift a finger. He enters the temple. Slave: Hurry! Before the Master approaches... Master: You! We have given you all you need for success and yet you still fail us! The statues were to be completed by now. Slave: It is a massive task you have set before us. Master my brothers they hey need food and rest. Master: You have not been asked to speak! slave’s head with his stuff. Master: And who will be next? You! You! You there! You are now charged with the task of completing the statues... Slave 2: As you wish. Master: We hope your work is better than that of your friend here. We can no longer stand the sight of you. You make us sick. (he descends on a moving platform down) worthless lot pathetic every last one of them. finds a way to follow the Master. Master: Place your offerings for Aletheia we will decide if they are worthy at our will. Kratos: I offer nothing. Master: You presume to seek audience with the oracle and yet you bring no offerings? Bold. Stupid, but bold. Although, you must have good reason to seek the oracle caring such a mark. Return when you have brought appropriate sacrifice. Kratos: I have come to see the oracle and that is what I intend to do. Master: I would have liked to hear your story warrior. It is a shame you fail to see reason. Remove him. glance of Kratos becomes enough for two slaves with spears to run away in fear. Master: We have to find a better slave trader. Master removes his cloak exposing the deformed child on his stomach. He uses magic to make himself younger and prepares for battle. Deformed child: We will not tolerate your impudence. You will not see her! Master: We will see to it you do not live. Deformed child: He gains, you idiot! Master: I know he gains. Leave me be. I will take care of him. Arrogant fool! We will not be defeated... You maybe a great warrior, but you have no place in our temple. You will never see the oracle! oracle sits nearby on her throne. As befits all self-respecting oracles she has no eyes. She seems to be asleep. Deformed child: My... Quite persistent, isn't he? Master: His persistence only means his death. Deformed child: Why was he allowed entry to my temple. You are strong, but castor is unstoppable. You have sealed the oracle's fate. You will never know the truth. earthquake occurs. The oracle falls from her throne into the abyss. Master: They will torture me if I fail. defeats the Master and breaks the floor with his body. While they are flying down Kratos tears off the deformed child from the body of the Master. Deformed child: I am but an innocent! stepping on his head and breaking through it. Next he goes to the body of the Master and takes his amulet, the amulet of Uroboros. Then he comes to the body of the oracle, littered with stones. Kratos: Aletheia. Aletheia: The relic you carry has no effect on me. Kratos: Then I fear you are beyond aid. Aletheia: Do not worry. The situation before me is clear. I have waited for this day. a moment, Kratos sees mutilated body of his wife. Aletheia: Your thoughts are clouded and your mind conflicted, warrior. I can feel it. You seek the truth? Kratos: Yes. Aletheia: So be it. But remember, the truth always comes with a price. Shade: ...Enemies… innocent... Kin... Your bond is complete. What’s done is done. It cannot be undone. Kratos: No. return to Aletheia. Aletheia: The furies infect your mind because you run from your oath to Ares. They will stop at nothing should you resist. Kratos: So the Shade speaks the truth. Aletheia: The intentions of Orkos are pure. Kratos: Orkos? But he is a Fury. Aletheia: And he will play his part in time. My time grows short. To be free of the madness that infects you, you must defeat those who hold your bond with the god of war. Kratos: How can I defeat the furies. When all I see is illusion. Aletheia: Across the sea, the lantern of Delos keeps the eyes of truth. Find the eyes and they will show you the path to freedom. takes on the ship sailing to Delos. Kratos: Only a coward hides himself, Orkos. Orkos: You know I am one of the furies who forged your bond. You would have killed me before I could even speak. Kratos: Then tell me. What have brought you to this betrayal of your own kind? Orkos: It was you... The injustice of your oath that made me doubt them… is it possible that through all your suffering. You still do not understand why you were chosen? Why Ares needed you? Why he still needs you? Kratos: Speak clearly! Orkos: Oh Kratos... The god of war has been plotting for years. I was brought forth by the joining of the war god and the Fury queen. In rage and insanity, Ares hoped to conceive the perfect warrior… but I was only a disappointment to him… it was my mothers who spared me. They gave me the task of keeping the oaths. Although my burden was great I was determined to be of service those who said they loved me. But it was you, Kratos. It was the final task of your bond that made me question the actions of my family. I sought council with Aletheia. It was she who revealed to me the plot of Ares to overthrow Zeus. But he needed the perfect warrior. Ares molded you to take down the very walls of Olympus. Young Kratos: Ares. Destroy my enemies, and my life is yours. Orkos: To make you beholden only to him, Ares and my mothers devised three blood tasks. Spill the blood of your enemies… the blood of the innocent… the blood of your very own. Kratos: The past is the past, Orkos. Orkos: A past you now seek to rectify. Kratos: And I will do so without the aid of a Fury. disappears. Meantime Kratos goes to the high sea. Narrator: As Kratos looked upon the gem he realized all he need do was fight the forces that gnawed at his mind. His thoughts now clear, the warrior turned his rage to the remaining furies and their ultimate defeat. PRESENT DAY restores the destroyed part of the dungeon with his amulet. He enters a richly decorated room, in the corners of which stand soldiers in full armor. At the other end of the room, by the balcony, there is some kind of Captain. Captain: I have watched you over the years. When you were just a boy, I saw the signs. Even the loss of your brother did not sway your focus. The tragedy only improved you you honed your skills, and now, Kratos, you have fulfilled your promise of greatness. You served with honor. takes the parade sword and prepares to transfer it to Kratos. Meanwhile, Kratos spots a ring with the omega symbol on the Captain's finger. Captain: You brought glory to us all and today. You have earned your place among us as the greatest general Sparta has ever known. kicks him Leonidas style and its turns out that everything around was a mirage, and the Captain was a Fury. Fury 2: So there is something you value more than ambition. flies away. Kratos goes further and finds a mad Scribe, sitting in a cell. Scribe: This will definitely have to ago into the record... Record... Must record. Must record.… You're the Spartan that Orkos talked about, aren't you? Definitely need to get this down. Kratos: What do you know of the oath keeper? Scribe: I know he paid for what he's done. They say he was the first marked one but his father didn't like the way he turned out. I know. I was the first man to be put here by the furies. See, I’ve been keeping a record. Orkos was born here. Then his mothers, they... They became... They used to be fair. Harsh, but fair had something to do with Ares, I imagine. The way they treated him... Their own son. Kratos: That is no reason to betray your own. Scribe: Betrayed his own... Sounds familiar but he did it because of you. Kratos: I did not ask for his help. Scribe: But you received it, nonetheless. Didn't you Spartan? This will make a wonderful addition to the record. leave and goes outside. Fury 2: If neither pleasure of the flesh or glory will return you to us, then there is only one thing left. It matters not that you have my son’s toy. It is your heart that will betray you. Narrator: Kratos knew he was close. Close to a time when illusion would have no power over him. Close to the defeat of the furies and finally, close to the freedom he so desperately sought. TWO WEEKS EARLIER continues his journey to Delos by ship. Sailor 1: The sooner we get past Delos, the happier I’ll be. Sailor 2: They say it is cursed. Too bad we can’t sail south of Delos. Sailor 1: They say the great Archimedes built that statue for Apollo! Why do we stop at this cursed island? leaves the ship. Sailor 2: He's gone. Let us leave this wretched place. Quickly! Before we are cursed too! hastily leaves the port, but soon their ship is devoured by a sea monster. Kratos reconstructs part of the buildings on the island with the help of the amulet of Uroboros and goes further. Spartan soldier: You leave an army in disarray. Return to us, general. Lead us to victory. Kratos: You do not exist. You are of my mind. Spartan soldier: Return to your roots. Return to who you are, Spartan. Fury 2: We only mean to bring you home. soldier and everything disappears like a mirage. Kratos: My home is in Sparta! goes out and finds that Fury, whom he recently killed is alive. Fury: Sister, show him what Sparta does to a traitor! calls on several Spartan soldiers who are attacking Kratos. Fury: Stop the fighting. Come home where you belong. All will be restored. We will do things my way! (kills failed soldiers) out of my way! Let me show you how it's done! defeats her and tears off her arm. Fury: My arm! You will pay! Fury 2: Come sister. Together we will defeat this mongrel! wins again and brutally kills Fury 2. Fury 3: Enough! It is time Kratos. Return to your rightful place. Perhaps if you serve your purpose well, you will even end up on Olympus one day. Kratos: I will never serve Ares again. Fury 2 is resurrected. Fury 1 also joins her sisters. Fury 3: (to Fury 1) Your methods fail us, Megaera. I will take care of him. (to Kratos) you will return! Kratos: Death first! Orkos: I should have done this a long time ago. Fury 3: Orkos? This is what you align with Spartan? Orkos: This time you will fail. teleports along with Kratos. Fury 3: What have you done? You pathetic weakling. Find them! You will never reach the lantern, Spartan! Meanwhile... Orkos: You will never reach the eyes now that my mothers know you are after them. This power helped me escape Hecatonchires. Kratos: And what will happen to you? creates oath stone for Kratos allowing him to make temporary clones of himself. Orkos: If you do not succeed, my fate is sealed regardless. Alecto has destroyed the only path that leads to the lantern, before I could have told you how to get to it, but... But now you will need to find a new way. restores a huge statue of a warrior and flies inside it. Orkos: Not much further now, Spartan. Inside there are the eyes of truth. The very same eyes my mothers ruthlessly pulled from Aletheia. When I learned of the plot between my parents to overthrow Olympus I could not believe Aletheia’s words. Then she showed me the truth that the god of war would bring down the very walls of Olympus. I knew I must stop them. Aletheia and I sought to warn Zeus but when Ares learned of our attempt, he sent my mothers after us. The eyes were brutally ripped from my beloved. She became a prisoner in her own temple. Ares and my mothers knew that if the eyes of truth we're hidden, then their wicked plot would not be revealed... And soon they would reign over the gods themselves. To keep their plan in motion, they need you back, Spartan. They will stop at nothing until you return to lord Ares. Kratos: Ares will have to find another to do his bidding. Orkos: I know you will set things right. finds a way to open the cage and get the eyes of the truth, but trying to escape through the portal, it disappearing from his hands and returning to the cage. Suddenly Orkos and three sisters-furies appear... Orkos: I am sorry, Spartan. When I learned that my mothers were close, I came to warn… 2 kicks him in the back. Fury 2: We have special plans for you my son. Alecto: All this effort and you still fail? tries to attack the furies, but fails. Alecto takes the oath stone. Alecto: Come sisters. We will break him within the walls of Hecatonchires. Narrator: Kratos found himself defeated and this time, no Olympian would come to his aid. Satisfied, the sisters returned home with their prize. Within the walls of their prison, they would delve into the broken warrior’s soul and entice Kratos back to his place as a servant of Ares. Alecto: It has been too long... Kratos: Never. Never again. release Kratos. He is returning home. His dead daughter is sleeping on her bed. His dead wife approaches him. We see a ring on her finger with the symbol of omega. Kratos: I have been away far too long. Kratos’ wife: You can see her in the morning... Come. go to make love. Kratos notices a ring on her finger and pulls her away. Kratos' dead wife turns into Alecto. Alecto: In time you will forget. All that you have lost can be yours once again. (turns to Kratos’ wife) if this is what keeps you in service to lord Ares, then this is what you shall have. Kratos: It... It is not real. Alecto: I can be your reality. The hard part is over, Spartan. You have committed the ultimate sacrifice. Offer yourself to us completely and you shall live in blissful illusion. notices the eyes of truth on her belt and prepares an oath stone behind his back. Kratos: Never! Alecto: Then let death be your reality. attacks him but Kratos uses the stone and dodges, stealing the eyes. Alecto: What is the meaning of this? You have made a poor choice, Spartan. Fury 2: A simple trinket will not defeat us, sister. Alecto: You defy me? You are but a mortal... makes a barrier but Kratos uses the eyes and crushes it. Fury 2: You should have taken your offer, Kratos. Now you will pay for that mistake. Alecto: I am the queen of the furies. turns into something resembling three snakes biting each other. They begin to fight, and ultimately their battle goes to the sea. Kratos stands on the dilapidated remains of the ship. Fury 2: Let us see if your brothers will offer mercy. turns into a gigantic creepy octopus. Kratos, using the ancient traditions of Japanese cuisine, turns it into sashimi. She turns back. Alecto: You shame Sparta, oathbreaker! Fury 2: You bring this curse on yourself! (turns into Captain) you are not fit to be called a Spartan! (he hit her and she transforms to Kratos) I lost everything because of you. (he hit her and she transforms to his wife then to the soothsayer from the first game) they were not there by chance, Kratos. (he snaps her neck) Alecto: You think you want truth but truth will only bring you pain. furiously sticks both of his blades into her chest. Blood gushes like a fountain. Alecto: My death will not free you from this madness. temple collapses. Kratos returns home. Orkos: I would not have been strong enough to choose your path, Spartan. Kratos: Orkos. shakes his hand. Orkos: I would have taken what my mothers offered. Kratos: I would rather live in truth. Orkos: I fear you may come to regret those words. Lord Ares still holds your bond. Kratos: This cannot be. Orkos: Before you killed them my mothers once again made me your oath keeper. For you to be free. I must die by your hand. Kratos: I do not understand. Orkos: If you do not release me, my father will retain power over you but even worse, I will live in eternal torture. Kratos: I have spilled enough innocent blood. Orkos: There is no other way, Spartan! Destroy the oath, kill Ares, and have your revenge. I was never the warrior my father wanted me to be... But please, all I ask… (gives him his sword) give me an honorable death. pierces Orkos with the sword. Narrator: With the death of Orkos, the blood oath to Ares was finally broken and the painful truth rushes back to Kratos’ mind. The truth of the murder he committed. The slaughter of his wife and child. The carnage forged from his relentless ambition… surfaced in perfect clarity… and became the visions that would haunt him all of his days. burns his house. Narrator: Now, free of the furies madness, but still tortured by the truth of his past, Kratos left the only home he had ever known and set out to undo all that he had wrought. THE END Category:Playstation 3 Category:Action-Adventure Category:Gods & Myths Category:Full Scripts Category:2013